Little Mirror Girl
by The Pocketwatch Ripper
Summary: For her tenth birthday Rin Kagamine got a mirror from her grandfather and ever since she's been talking to the little boy in the mirror but one night she is pulled into his world. R & R no flames please
1. The Boy in the Mirror

Chibi: Yea yea stop pelting me with rocks I got a Rin x Len story for ya! Oh and Guy on my CAHSEE DIAGNOSTIC I SAW A QUESTION WITH LEN IN IT: D But he was running so yea… anyways ONWARD

Katsumi: WE OWN NOTHING!

Chibi: I got this idea while I was staring at my reflection in the mirror.

~~~ Prologue and Boy in the Mirror~~~

Rin Kagamine was a charming young girl; some say she was perfect she had many friends and secret admirers.

"Happy Birthday Rin!" Everyone cheered excitedly as Rin blew out the candles on her birthday cake.

"Thank you everyone "Rin said happily as she cut out the first piece of her cake. He grandfather walked over to her and pointed to a long box.

"That's my present my little Orange, I have to return back home before it gets dark but happy birthday." Her grandfather kissed her cheek and left. Later on Rin was opening her presents, she got a lovely set of hairpins from Meiko, some Brioche from her best friend's boyfriend, Kaito and she opened her grandfather's gift; It was a long beautiful mirror. Rin's eye lit up she loved it.

Soon after the party Rin took the mirror to her room in the attic, she chose to have her room in the attic since it was big and was the warmest or coolest room in the home she placed the room next to her dresser, she looked at her reflection despite what she thought about herself she was a beautiful young girl. Rin soon saw a change in her reflection her hair and clothes change and her reflection became a boy.

~~~End Prologue~~~

-4 years later-

Rin came home from school and went to her room she tossed her backpack on her bed and stood in front of the mirror waiting for the boy to appear.

"Rin you're back from school?" The boy said changing Rin's reflection into his own. Rin nodded happily

"Yea it was SOOOO Boring, Ms Khozan wouldn't shut up on ionic bonds, the lunch was disgusting, … but I had a fun time with Miku, and Kaito, and Gumi, and Ms. Meiko joined us." Len listened happily

"Ah Nothing really happened here." Len said sadly, Rin looked at him she once again tried to hold his face but her hand only touched the surface of the mirror. The two stared at each other for a while. Rin broke the silence "I wish I could get you out of the mirror."

Len sighed and said "me too But I wouldn't know how." Len said

"Rin! Dinner time!" Rin's mother called from downstairs, RIn looked at the clock so much time passed she quickly kissed the reflection's cheek and ran downstairs.

~~~Midnight~~~

Rin was sound asleep in her bed, However Len in the mirror could not sleep he walked to the mirror and looked at Rin peacefully sleeping in her bed, Len sighed and sat there he began wondering how to bring Rin into his world. Len walked up to the bookshelf that was in his mirror world, he picked on out that was all white and read BLACK MAGIC on the front. Len flipped through it until he came across a particular spell.

Len quickly prepared the ritual he recited a few words and dark hand exited the mirror, they hovered over Rin and slowly lifted her and brought her into the mirror.

Chibi: and that's it

Kyo: for now at least …

Chibi: Tell me if you want more yea this'll be interesting … or not!


	2. The Girl in the Opposite Mirror

Chibi: 4 reviews? Oh I'm sure we can do better than that!

Kyo: GET OUT HERE MISTER HAMMER!

Chibi: NO!

Katsumi: Anyone catch the reference?

Chibi: I do not own Len, Rin or any of the other loid's introduced in this chapter

X~X~X~X

When Rin woke up she was in a bed that wasn't hers it was a dark yellow blanket rather than her light yellow one. Other than that the room looked no different other that it was backwards. Rin stepped out of bed, her foot stepped on something squishy, she looked down, and she had stepped on Len, who was asleep on the floor.

"KYYYAAAAA!" She squealed and fell onto the floor, Len woke up startled he looked at Rin, and his eyes lit up he hugged Rin tightly, Rin was confused, was it a dream?

"Rin, Rin it worked the spell worked!" Len said looking at his reflection. Rin was taken back a bit by all of this.

"Wait WHAT worked, what's all this? Where am I? How did I get here?" RIn asked, Len smiled and sat down on the bed.

"You're in the mirror world … you couldn't bring me there so I brought you here." Len said with a smile, Rin blushed Len's smile was always so beautiful. Rin took a deep breath and took Len's hands in hers

"I appreciate that you brought me here and all, but what about my friends? …and school? I can't stay here, Len." Rin said saddened, Len sighed and hung his head low.

"Oh well it was worth a shot anyways well I gu-"The doorbell rung, Len rushed down stair to get it, he saw a blonde haired girl with one pig-tail to the side texting away.

"Neru" Len said, no response

"Neru…" Len said again, again no response.

"NERU!" Len yelled, finally getting the girl's attention, She looked up half surprised, she quickly came in closing the door behind her, she looked to the left and looked to the right.

"Len have you heard our great mistress felt a disturbance, there is someone here that isn't supposed to be you know like the drill girl. Len went slightly pale then shook his head; Neru was back to texting quickly. Len quickly got himself a glass of Banana milk and invited Neru to come upstairs… before yelling at her thrice again to get her attention. When they reached upstairs Rin awaited Len.

"Uh Neru this is my um twin sister Rin" Len introduced not realizing Neru was still glued to her phone "Neru? NERU!" Len yelled again Neru looked up from her phone.

"What I was about to kill the pig with my explody black bird!" Neru said then she saw Rin.

"You girl … have we met before you look familiar." Neru said looking at her, RIn shook her head

"N-No B-but you look like a good friend of mine, except you have blond hair and one pony tail." Rin said point to Neru's one ponytail. Neru face twisted into and angry frown.

"" she muttered under her breath Len holding her back. Len just made a nervous smile at Rin as he held back the angry Neru.

"Um yea Neru-san doesn't like it when people talk about her hair." Len said, after Neru calmed down the three talked

"So the grande mistress is looking for the disturbance right?" Len said, Neru nodded

"Yep heard it straight from the gossip queen herself best thing I didn't pay a dime." Neru said

"Of course you're her best friend, you idiot" Len said, RIn was totally confused and she felt like she was shrinking in her seat. Neru then looked at Rin

"Now that I think of it Len you never told me you had a twin sister, she looked so much like you in fact she could be your-"Neru was cut off by a sudden shaking

"L-Len what's happening" Rin said clinging to her brother, Len looked around then a hole burst through the window. Neru gasped and began texting furiously and grabbed Len's arm and ran downstairs Rin tagging along, once in the basement Neru locked the door and left the light off.

"Len you idiot you've brought someone here from the "OTHER" world?"  
>Neru whispered<p>

"I couldn't help it, I just …" Len trailed off

BOOM another shot

"Well no way to get her-"A shot hit the basement, the three fell on the floor.

"What's going on?" Rin yelled, scared

BOOM BOOM BOOM. Three more shots breaking the house made a few beam falls, once his Len's arm, and another Neru's shoulder.

"We're Dead good-bye world!" Neru said sadly still on her phone. Then the last shot was fire and the entire house crashed down onto the 3.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Chibi: I'm a little bastard!

Katsumi: Well we're back in action baby!

Kyo: tell me what do you think'll happen to them just to let you know, one of them won't make it, buahahaha!

Chibi: Good bye ^ ^


	3. Into the Slums

Chibi: typing this instead of studying for my Vocabulary test, see what I sacrifice for you guys!

Rosso: we own nothing

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Neru pushed out of the rubble her phone was cracked but still worked she saw Len's handing sticking out of the destruction, she looked back and saw some black and red masked soldier talking to some other awaiting order to examine the rubble. Neru quickly pulled Len and out. Len was badly hurt but was still able to walk him quickly looked for Rin, hoping to see her, nothing he pushed several rocks, nothing. Len began to cry when Neru saw something in the distance she turned and saw the black soldiers approaching she grabbed Len's hand and began to awkwardly run toward the slums behind the house.

"Neru, NO! What about Rin?" Len pleaded Neru ignored him then said

"Forgot her, Len if when don't hurry the Shadow soldier will execute us for bring "another" one." Neru said panting until she reached an empty street. The sidewalk was cracked and was filled with trash of all kinds, spoiled foods, used condoms, containers of soda and burgers. All the buildings were boarded up or were decrepit and smelled of dead.

"We're in Weeaboo Avenue." Neru said, she quietly steeped into a boarded up building through the side door. Len quickly followed, the was a giggling girl behind the counter, she had pink hair in two pigtails the went down to her ankles, her shirt was red with a button holding her tie .Her skirt was pink as was one of her knee high boots.

"hehe, how can I help you, desu" she said he voice sounded like a voice that was overdosed with helium.

"How do I get to Failoid Boulevard?" Neru asked already annoyed at her voice. The girl pondered it for a moment then saw Len.

"OH MY GOD, desu that boy is SOOOOOOOO KAWAII, DESU!" the girl said spinning around slapping Neru and Len with her pigtails.

"Failoid Boulevard … NOW! " Neru said pissed off, the girl smiled

"Ah yes passcode please, desu?" The girl asked

"Kawaii desu " Neru said "So take us there NOW KAGAMI!" Neru said

"Alright Alright no need to get mad at Kagami Kawaiine, desu." Kagami said walking the two to the back of the shop, she open a door that reeked of stale wine and sweat.

"This takes you to the end of Failoid, desu. Be careful thought because a super kawaii monster is roaming around desu anyways bai-bai desu." Kagami said and closed the door leaving Neru and Len in the dimness of the tunnel.

"Let's go, Len we need to collect data and I need a new phone." Neru said, Len looked at her with puffy red eyes showing he had been crying the entire time.

"N-no I have to go find Rin." Len said trying to hold back tear, Neru looked like she was aobut to burst she picked up Len and walked down the tunnel, Len flailing his arms.

~meanwhile~

"WH-where am I?"

"You're safe here."

"Who … are you?"

"I'm the one that found you; I'm going to take care of you."

"I need to get to my friends."

"I know we are waiting for them, stay here."

+Meanwhile+

"My queen we have not found either of the law-crossers in the rubble."

"WHAT! Ugh those brutes! Well heighten the defenses on the city gates, and keep checking the city."

"And the slums?"

"Forget about the slums they'd be dead before they'd even reach it."

~meanwhile~  
>Neru looked out the door they reached at the end of the tunnel then dragged the out-cold Len; Neru got tired of Len's complains and punched him out-cold halfway through the tunnel.<p>

"Ok we're good" Neru said and stepped and open the door leading to the counter, where a mini-version of Miku stood it just pointed out the door. Neru left with Len slung on her shoulder.

In 5 minutes they reached a bar where several men and women were drinking. Neru headed up to the counter.

"What'll it be missy?" the tall ominous bartender said

"… I'll have a white daughter with a leek." Neru said the man looked around to make sure none of the drunkard people would hear, they weren't they were too busy watching a woman sing. He handed her a key. Neru walked to an ancient, rusting door behind a hidden hallway, she opened the door to revealing a gray haired woman with red eyes.

"Neru it's been a while." The woman said, Neru glared at her

"Cut it out Haku and gimme a phone." Then a phone was tossed at her and she dropped Len on the floor.

"So didja lose the girl cuz I only see one blondie." Haku said

"You got my text in this dump?" Neru said her fingers furious typing away on the phone.

"By the way don't destroy that phone I'm on the last level of angry pigs." Haku said

"Yea, yea anyways any new news to give?" Neru said Haku shook her head

"Nope, nothing new other than Gumo found someone while rummaging through some trash."

"I'm going to see him; I have to find the girl before the queen does. She's a willful girl but she doesn't exist here."

"Very well but be careful, Neru wait I'll send some with you." Haku picked up a slightly tore piece of paper and walked to her cabinet of phones she took out her pink phone then sent a text. "She's waiting for you.

Neru sighed and walked out, leaving Len with Haku. She stepped outside, waiting for her companion.

"It's been a half hour I have to hurry." Neru said then she felt the ground rumbled beneath her she saw the tip of a drill peek out from the cracked granite-colored concrete and jumped away before the drill could kill her, Neru landed on her butt and looked up at the giant magenta colored drill.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME OR WHAT!" she yelled, then a glass half-sphere pop out from the top and shifted to the right of the machine, then a girl with two ringlets at the sides of her hair giggled and popped up from the top.

"Sorry Neru but I got lost; anyways hurry up Gumo's house is a bit far." The girl said

"Shut up Teto, your stupid drill almost killed me." Neru said climbing into the giant drill machine "Let's go"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Chibi: what's at's Gumo's house? Find out next time on little mirror girl

Sadao: IT'S A MIRICALE his first Vocaloid story without his stupid oc's!

Chibi: SHUT UP!


End file.
